


Hot And Bothered

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Busty, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Desperate Housewife, Desperation, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Masturbation, Peeping, Porn, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It was an usual everyday in Point Place for Midge Pinciotti until she somehow sees Fez next door, having bit of a 'moment' with himself inside the Forman's garage. What happens when this causes her to have desperate urges for him, leaving Midge to fulfill Fez's ultimate fantasy come to life?





	Hot And Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and I mean anything, associated with That 70's Show, including its characters. That 70's Show and its characters are owned by Carsey-Werner Productions and 20th Century Fox. Anyway, this is a very unusual idea I've thought of and I think it would be very fun to try it. Believe it or not, it's gonna be a Midge/Fez smutfic. Heck, it's gonna be all-MILF action, just the way you horndogs want it to be.

The Saturday afternoon sun was shining down hard on the town of Point Place, Wisconsin, especially around the Pinciotti's house. Midge Pinciotti, the wife of Bob and the mother of 18-year old Donna, was busy spending her usual afternoons reading up on her monthly prescription of Cosmopolitan while watching an episode of All In The Family, Of course, it was the part where Archie Bunker got kissed unexpectedly in the cheek by Sammy Davis Jr. Seeing that display brought such laughter to Midge that even she couldn't contain herself. If she kept on laughing to that part any longer, then she would have wet herself so hard, her tight white jeans would have leaked around in impact.  
  
"Hahahaha, oh Sammy, what won't you do that makes me laugh." Midge said to the television screen, while trying to take a drink of her glass filled with wine.  
  
However, there was only one problem that Midge had overlooked...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...her glass was empty, meaning she had drank down the last glass of wine.  
  
"Damn, I'm empty," Midge groaned. "Looks like I'll have to go grab another bottle."  
  
With her glass empty, Midge got up from her couch and headed straight for the kitchen, reaching out another wine bottle from the refrigerator. She then went to the kitchen drawer and reached out her trusty bottle opener, which was definitely full of nothing but rust. Once she twisted the wine bottle around...  
  
 _*BREAK!*_  
  
The bottle opener broke in half, leaving Midge disappointed all over.  
  
"Dang it," Midge groaned once more, "Looks like I'm gonna have to ask Red to see if I can borrow a bottle opener."  
  
After she threw the torn and rusty bottle opener right away, she immediately headed for the door and went outside, immediately going to the Forman's house for some help. However, instead of going through the house, the first thing Midge did was head for the garage, knowing that Red was mostly inside most of the time whenever he wanted to work on his car or perhaps get away from Bob, Kitty or perhaps his dumbass son Eric to drink a cold one and watch or hear the latest Packers game on TV or radio.  
  
"Maybe he's inside already." Midge thought to herself as she looked through the garage window.  
  
To his surprise, Midge didn't see Red working on his tools.   
  
No, what she had saw next was one of her daughter's friends, Fez, without a shirt. But something was very strange about him that Midge couldn't even explain. She could see him vibrate up and down unexpectedly while gasping and hissing repeatedly through a millisecond. And not to mention that he started to sweat profusely over his forehead, although there wasn't much sweat to begin with to be honest. Even his left arm was cranking itself up and down in the process. Just why would Fez be acting a little strange and a little sweaty for unknown reasons?  
  
What she saw next would somehow catch Midge by surprise.

"Oh my..." she gasped as she looked down.  
  
Midge had suddenly looked down to see Fez masturbating!

She had watched in awe as the foreigner carefully stroked his erection up and down with quite a relaxing smile painted across his gleaming face. There was something about that unexpected, yet surprising image that suddenly made Midge bite her tongue in a very pleasing manner. Was it about the amazing, gleaming abs that Fez had shone like a diamond's sparkle? Was it that dreamy look in his eyes that was self-pleasurable? Was it those pleasuring moans that keep Midge's heart in control, just trying her best to keep her urges in total control. It wasn't any of those things combined.  
  
In fact, what really started turning Midge on...  
  
...  
  
...

...was his long, hard throbbing ten-inch cock.  
  
The foreigner had possessed incredible size despite having quite such a lanky body to begin with (at least he had the clean-cut abs). Midge couldn't deny that his member was quite more mighty than her disappointing husband ever had when it ever came to pleasuring her. However, she also couldn't deny that a sight like this was making her wet around the legs. It was definitely a sign of excitement and pleasure. The kind of pleasure that aroused every part of Midge's body from the outside. Her tongue bit out of pressure, her chest nearly heaving out of the tight sweater that she was possessing, and the small low moans that were emitting from her already-bland brain. Just seeing Fez all naked and sweaty with his throbbing stroking erection was more than enough to turn Midge on.

By now, the desperate blonde was literally begging Fez to blow his foreign load like a geyser begging to get erupted on the spot. She saw it shaking, pulsating and vibrating upon her very eyes, not even knowing if he would reach his climax anytime soon. The huffing, puffing and hissing that Fez endured from all that stroking definitely indicated that he was getting closer to his breaking point. By now, he was leaking pre-cum over and over again, pouring down every last bead of himself that he could possibly can until he couldn't take it no more. The room that Fez was trapped in was literally spinning out of control, knowing that he couldn't handle the pressure of his big strong manhood anymore.  
  
It was finally about time.  
  
"I'm... I'M GONNA CUM!" Fez shouted.

With one last stroke, Fez erupted with a very huge moan, releasing his hot load within a good six-feet radius of the garage he was in. Midge was impressed by the height that seed took. Oh, if only if that handsome nude foreigner could at least spray that target all over her. She would imagine that taste to be just like the most delicate liquid sugar there is. And she really wanted that seed all around her and inside her. She couldn't take this kind of desperation anymore. Midge really wanted him now.  
  
She wanted him so bad, that Midge easily barged in the garage door, nearly scaring him out of that seat!  
  
"AYYYYYYYE!" screamed Fez, who quickly covered himself in front of the aroused Midge.

However, Midge didn't seem to mind at all as she approached him with a smile saying, "Fez, you don't need to be frightened. It's just me, Midge."  
  
"Hi, uh... Midge." Fez shuddered in fear, "I uh... I didn't really know you would come in like this."  
  
Blushing all throughout her cheeks, Midge said with a shrug, "I guess I'm just like sometime. Anyway, like I said, you don't have to be scared. I mean, it's perfectly normal for you to do something like that and think about me at the same time."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking about you while I was jerking off?" Fez gulped while blushing.  
  
Midge then blushed and said, "All boys like you know you want a piece of all this, don't you?"   
  
She then suddenly finished off her last sentence by rubbing her own curves up and down her body in which the scene was so arousing, it forced Fez to get himself even harder even though he had already reached his climax from his little masturbating session. There was just something about the way Midge rubbed her own curves that got Fez already begging for more. Trying to form at least one single word from what Midge said to him, Fez managed out to utter a single "Yes".  
  
"That's what I like to hear," winked Midge as she started to get a closer to where Fez was standing.

Strangely arousing himself out of total confusion, Fez weakily replied with, "Wha... what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, ain't it obvious?" Midge shrugged before whispering to Fez's face, "I'm gonna do this..."  
  
Then all of a sudden, Fez found his lips being pressed against Midge's warm supple lips in a very mesmerizing, hypnotized tone. Even though confusion still flooded Fez's mind, it all soon faded away and replaced with that of pure unadulterated passion. The handsome foreigner found himself falling for the kiss which forced his tongue to slide inside her mouth, therefore purring seductively in vibration. Midge felt his soothing arms wrap around her slender waist, rubbing them all over the back of the sweater she was sporting. His hands were aching to get that off in which Midge felt so obliged, she decided to do it just for his sexual kicks.

And she did right away as Midge immediately stripped the rest of his sweater off to reveal her luscious DD-cup breasts to the blushing foreigner, who stood close to those plump babies in worshipping fashion. Fez found his entire mouth watering at the sight of her ample chest, not even knowing what to do with them in the first place. Luckily, it wouldn't be long until one of Fez's hands got a hold of Midge's left breast and squeezed it gently before giving her precious peach-colored nipple the teasing lick that it clearly deserved.  
  
"Oooooh, Fez..." Midge squealed erotically, being pleasured non-stop by Fez's entire tongue in return.  
  
It didn't take too long for the pleasured foreigner to immediately go to work on the next breast, which nearly had the weight of a freakishly large water balloon. His tongue circled around part of the right nipple, flickering and biting it non-stop in order to make the luscious Midge turned on even more. And he did just that, forcing out every moan that was being thrown out of her own vocal cords. She aroused herself to the point that Midge's perfectly manicured hands started to work all around that limp cock of his. Her strokes around his member were the most softest, most enduring touch that Fez had ever felt between his legs. And to be honest, the way Midge jerked him off slowly made him chuckle a lot since her touch also made Fez a bit ticklish. The urge that Midge felt between her hands made the desperate housewife go down on her knees and stare at Fez's entire phallus, even going so far to worship the hard member she was gazing at herself.

Midge licked her lips entirely before slipping her mouth inside every inch that Fez's throbbing cock possessed. She found her mouth slipping back and forth his entire crotch, making sure that every inch and every part of Fez's entire member was polished and wet to her entire advantage. Fez looked down with a quiet gasp as he saw the desirable Midge flicker her tongue around the head of his cock as if she was licking an entire freezepop in the process. Oh, how she looked so precious in the position that she was in. So much so that Fez decided to use this position to his perfect advantage by grasping onto the back of her hair and thrust her hips onto her mouth just to meet up with her movements. This kind of feeling brought up sensual chills all over Fez's spine, forcing him to reply with such a chilling moan.  
  
"Ohhhh, Midge... ohhhhhh, shit, you're so warm..." He said as Midge started to pick up the speed, therefore bobbing her head as fast as she possibly could.  
  
Fez went so far himself to drive the head of his cock deep inside her mouth, deepthroating every part of his member past her gag reflex. Never once did Midge choke in the process, which was good since she knew how to handle her throat very carefully when it came to large 'things'. A blush broke around Midge's cheeks as she sighed from this amazing experience. Without a doubt, Fez was becoming the biggest thing that Midge ever felt in her mouth in quite a long time. He was that hung, strong and enduring unlike her husband Bob, who was definitely compared wimpy and small when it came to pleasuring men. Midge yearned to feel something so young, so fresh and in size, so massive when it came to Fez's polished member.  
  
The housewife broke away from him just to feel an ounce of Fez's lips around hers in a slow savory way as possible. Their lips broke out in a complete sizzle of pleasure as their hormones for each other continued to increase over and over again, therefore making it most likely to want each other more often. Luckily, the two didn't end there as Midge soon looked to Fez with such desire, "Get on the bench."  
  
Fez immediately did just that as he laid back on the bench where he was masturbating at and found himself granted to a little strip show put on by Midge Pinciotti herself. The foreigner smiled in delight watching Midge sway her hips slowly to an unheard beat while whipping her long dirty blonde hair much to Fez's amusement. And he was twice as amused knowing how hard Fez got watching Midge move her hips like that. The display forced him to beat and stroke his own member furiously, hoping that Midge could still go at it from all of that surreal seductive hip-shaking. Midge decided to stop with the show and go with the stripping by bending down and getting her fingers latched onto her tight bell bottom pants, which she quietly sent down onto her knees and down to her feet. Fez's jaw dropped like a fucking boulder when she got a huge closeup of Midge's curvaceous bare ass greeting him unexpectedly, along with her tight ripe pussy that deserved to be rode on thanks to Fez's hot pulsating member.

The foreigner kept himself still as Midge threw away her bell bottoms and immediately got herself straddled around the tip of Fez's cock, looking down on him with a sly smirk lit around her mouth.  
  
"I hope you're ready for this, hunk..." Midge whispered down on him.  
  
With Fez nodding to that statement, he felt a very hot chill go between his legs as Midge squatted down on his member using her very own clit and proceeded to move her hips in a slow rocking motion. The foreigner kept in a deep breath as his studded erection found himself being slammed down by Midge's entire hip weight repeatedly, building up a whole of pressure that was now flowing up to his pleasurable cock. Fez found himself comfortable in this position as it granted him the most perfect image that his brain could ever relish: The sight of Midge's ample breasts swaying up and down as she bounced. His eyes immediately met up with her breast movements, keeping Fez hypnotized and addicted non-stop to her plump basketball-sized globes. It was quite a beautiful sight to behold, but hence, Fez had clearly forgotten what was truly on his mind, especially when Midge's voice broke him back into reality.  
  
"Ohhhh... ohh, pump my ass!!" She cried out.  
  
Fez wasted no time clinging onto her soft peach-colored hips and immediately thrusted his cock upwards, acting as some sort of ball bump to the housewife's volleyball-like bottom. Heck, his hips were now making Midge all bounce by herself to the point where she didn't feel like bouncing anymore, but decided to let Fez make her do the bouncing. Her clit started to tighten all around his sliding cock, obviously squeezing the blood veins surrounding his phallus which made way for one hard ride. All of this vertical thrusting started to make the head of Fez's throbbing cock leak a little bit of pre-cum in the process, which lead to an immediate anticipation of blowing his entire load inside a sex-driven midge. After only a good five minutes of being on bottom thanks to Midge's rocking bubble-butt, Fez insisted she switch right away, which Midge did in order to make Fez rest for a little bit. The rest only lasted a good milliseconds until Midge decided to suck him off for a good minute or two just to make Fez polished and wet again.  
  
Right after she was done, Midge decided to head over to Red's entire tool shed and bend over for him much to his amusement yet again. The lusty housewife decided to tease Fez off by spanking and spreading her luscious ass cheeks, saying with such controlled desperation, "Mmmmmm... don't you wanna fuck this tight ass, big boy?"

There was absolutely no way Fez wanted to refuse on that offer. He wanted to keep this going until he wanted to explode.  
  
Fez smirked right away as he got off the bench and approached Midge first-hand with the tip of his slobbery wet cock teasing the tight o-shaped end of Midge's plump ass. Midge erupted with a lustful moan as she felt nothing more than ten long inches of Fez being plugged inside her tight snug hole. His hips pressed back and forth between her cheeks in a smooth thrusting motion, making sure he made her relish every inch that was being pounded into her by the end of his throbbing phallus. Her warm embracing hole heat that Fez's entire member felt intensified by the thousands, therefore bringing in double the pleasure that Fez needed to feel from the end of her hot gaping asshole. He began to triple it non-stop as he soon increased his thrusting speed, now giving Midge's supple hole an anal beating that it deserved. His rough and nasty technique started to turn Midge on even more as she hung onto both the shed and around Fez's entire neck at the same time. Midge looked onto his lover seductively long enough for them to share a small tenderized tongue kiss in return. She was amazed to see Fez's sexual performance eclipse her own husband right up a notch. Even Bob wasn't this rough and nasty with her. But with the non-stop banging and thrusting Fez was doing to Midge's stretchy asshole, the foreigner instantly blew Bob right out of the fucking water completely.  
  
But that was about to take a toll on Fez's entire pelvis itself as the foreigner continued to leak even more pre-cum than he had already imagined. Fez's hips were now getting so much faster that Midge's nails started to poke holes around Red's wooden tool shed, screeching them as hard as they could until one of those nails broke out on her. But that literally didn't matter to Midge now as her tightened hole started to feel his massive cock rumble, vibrate and pulsate out of control. As much as she really wanted to feel Fez's hot cream fill up her hole all the way, Midge, feeling moan-crazy at best, decided to think of something different for Fez to try on her.  
  
"Ohhhh, Fez... OHHH FEZ, CUM ALL OVER MY FACE AND TITS... OHHHHHHHH!!" She moaned out to him.  
  
"Nhhhhh... unnnnnh... very well then... here I... HERE I COME!" Fez shouted out as he finally separated himself from Midge.  
  
The horny foreigner stroked his cock furiously while Midge went down on her knees and held onto her ample bosoms, ready for Fez to lose it all over her in an orgasmic blaze of glory. In a heart-stopping second, Fez groaned monstrously as a big luge cumload flew from out of his cock and splattered Midge right into her right forehead, right eye and right cheek before getting a good portion of it all across her big plump melon-sized boobies. His spunk continued hitting his target over and over again until it was finally drained out of his entire cock, which led Midge to wipe the rest of Fez's seed all throughout his bulging erection. After all that was said for, Midge's entire face, mouth and chest was nothing more than a glazed mess filled with nothing more of his sugary-sweet semen. And that was the kind of image that Fez wanted to see even if he found himself on the floor with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
While she continued to wipe the rest of his seed off her breast with her tongue, a satisfied Midge looked down to Fez with a smile to herself and said, "So, how did it feel?"  
  
"Midge... that was glorious." Fez said between breaths, "I never felt anything so tight, so wild and... so surreal as you before."  
  
"Same here with you, stud." Midge winked, "I never been turned on like that before in my life."  
  
With a smile around his lips, Fez wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled over to Midge, "Well, I'm glad you managed to get the full Fez experience. All the ladies wish they could have a piece like--"  
  
"WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS GOING ON HERE IN MY GARAGE?!"

Both Midge and Fez froze right away once they heard that mysterious shout from nowhere. 

Slowly yet surely, they turned their heads to the garage door where a pissed-off Red Forman was standing right beside their now-scared-as-shit sex-covered bodies. The rage on his face definitely said it all with the right vein popping right through his forehead. And that was enough to force both Fez and Midge to cover themselves and explain why they were doing the deed in front of a disgruntled Red.

"Oh, um... Red, this isn't what it looks like!" Midge said to the hardass with a bald head.

"It looks like you two were fucking like squirrels inside my garage!" Red snarled.

"But I swear we weren't doing that!" Midge shook her head lying.

"Yeah, what she said!" Fez said, covering Midge's behind, "You see Red, what really happened was..."

Before he could explain to him any further, both Midge and Fez immediately dashed for the back door without no explanation. This somehow left Red all alone and angry inside his own garage, not even knowing what the hell to make of this very moment that he had to witness once he opened the garage door.

Red soon rolled his eyes and said to himself out of regret, "I swear, I'm putting an electric fence here next time. This garage is all but tainted now..."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, this was H-O-T, HOT. You know for a first time doing a T7S smutfic, I think I did alright. Who knows? Maybe I'll do more hot Midge/Fez smutfics if I feel like it. But only if you all want it so bad. All you gotta do is read, review and leave me some feedbacks if you want. Until next time, peace the freak out, my jive turkeys!


End file.
